Never Too Late
by ihadausername
Summary: Brian and Justin have a past that none of the gang know about. It's been years since they've last seen or heard from each other.
1. Chapter 1

**Day One - Tuesday, 17 January, 2012 - Brian's POV**  
7 years, 6 months, 4 days, 13 hours, 42 minutes and 16 seconds.

That's how long it had been since they have seen or heard from each other. That all changed when he walked through the door to Liberty Diner. Brian was sitting at the usual booth with the gang, consisting of Ted and Blake, Emmett, Michael and himself when he walked in. Brian knew right away, even with his back to the door. He didn't turn to look because that would mean he cared or maybe even knew who it was. But he could hear the whispers floating through the now quiet diner.

"Is that?" "That can't be." "Fuck, that's Justin Taylor!" "What's he doing in Pittsburgh?" "What's he doing _here_?" "He's gay?" "I thought he was with that agent chick of his!" "I didn't know he was actually gay." Brian had to laugh at that last statement because he _knew_.

The whispers continued as the blond took off his sunglasses and sat at the counter. Brian could watch him out of the corner of his eye and nobody would know. The chatter quickly started picking back up before the famous Justin Taylor had stepped into the quaint establishment.

"I wonder if he'd sign my copy of _Devil's Dance_." Emmett whispered from Brian's right.

"Don't bother him Em," Ted whispered back from across the table, "He's probably getting a break from his book tour and doesn't want to be bothered by adoring fans."

"Not to mention his bodyguard will probably kick your ass." Brian snickered.

"What bodyguard?" Michael asked, looking around.

"Tall, muscular, brunet." Blake replied, "Sitting at the table by the door. He stepped in right behind Taylor."

"How did you see him?" Michael asked, "Your back is to the door."

Brian shrugged, "Justin Taylor is a famous author for gay romance novels. Why wouldn't he have a bodyguard when he went out in public with all the homophobes?" Brian stood from the booth, "I need to get to work." He said as he headed for the counter, and stood right next to Justin Taylor.

"Fancy meeting you here." Brian said, talking just loud enough for Justin to hear him.

"Hello to you too." Justin replied back, not looking at Brian but straight ahead.

Brian was doing the same, "How have you been?"

"My life's been great," Justin smiled, "And yours?"

"Fucking fabulous." Brian replied just as Kiki walked up with Justin's order.

"Thanks." Justin stood, "It was nice to see you again Brian."

"Same." Brian said, "Maybe we'll see each other again."

Justin smiled, "Maybe. I'm here all week. Got a book signing on Thursday."

Brian nodded and then Justin and his bodyguard were gone. Brian turned back to Kiki who had listened to the last bit of their conversation. He glared at her before she turned and left. Emmett came bounding up behind Brian as Brian turned to leave.

"How do you know Justin Taylor?" Emmett asked.

"I don't." Brian scoffed.

"Then why were you talking to him like you did?" Michael asked, also joining them at the counter.

Brian rolled his eyes, "I was making small talk with the town celebrity. Theodore, see you at work."

Brian stalked off, got in his jeep and headed for Kinnetik. For some reason he was angry the whole way there and as he stormed into the building and for his office, the anger turned into something else. Something he had not had to deal with for 7 years, 6 months, 4 months, 13 hours, 42 minutes and 16 seconds. Okay, that was a lie. It was something he had to deal with that whole time, but something he always pushed away with drugs, booze and fucking.

"Cynthia!" He barked as he passed her desk and into his office.

She was up and out of her seat before he could finish saying her name. She followed him into the office and closed the door behind her. She turned to look at her boss and knew right away that something was wrong. She couldn't remember seeing him like this for quite a while.

"Fuck, I need a drink." Brian mumbled as he paced back and forth in front of his desk.

"Boss, what's wrong?" Cynthia stayed by the door in case she needed a fast retreat.

"He's here."

"Who's here?"

"Justin Taylor."

"Oh," Cynthia took a step forward, "Wait you mean here here in the building or in Pittsburgh general?"

"Pittsburgh."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." Brian hissed, "I just ran into him at the diner."

"And, how did it go?" Cynthia chanced the question.

Brian stopped pacing and glared at her before he deflated and sunk back against his desk. His hands gripped the side of his desk, turning his knuckles white. He sighed and closed his eyes.

"I asked how he's been and he told me his life was perfect."

"And did he ask about yours?"

Brian nodded but didn't say anything.

"And?"

Taking a deep breath he looked up at Cynthia, sadness in his eyes, "I told him it was fucking fabulous."

Cynthia refrained from rolling her eyes and Brian was thankful.

"Brian, you've been hurting over this for years."

The glaring was back.

"Suck it up, you can't deny it." Cynthia came to sit down in one of the chairs in front of Brian's desk, "Not after the last three books of his have come out and you've had me go and get them signed for you."

Brian huffed a laugh, "I knew that would come back to bite me in the ass."

"I've never asked why or what sort of connection, if any, you had with him."

"Hesmyhusband." Brian whispered, jumbling the words together.

"What?"

Brian bowed his head and closed his eyes again, "He's my husband."

Cynthia's laughter brought Brian's head back up and suddenly she stopped.

"Shit, you're not joking." Brian shook his head.

"We got married ten years ago."

"I'm going to ask." Cynthia straightened her back in the chair, "Why?"

Brian's shoulders slumped and he released his grip on the desk to scrub at his face before speaking. "It was the summer after I graduated from college. I wanted to move to New York for the summer. I've always had the dream of moving there and opening my own business."

Cynthia nodded, already knowing all that. She was glad he hadn't moved just to start the business he had now. She didn't really like New York, having lived there her whole life but she would have followed him if that was what he had wanted to do after buying out Ryder for the business two years before.

Brian continued. "I met him about the third night I was there. You know how I was, still am."

"Only worse." Cynthia added

Brian laughed, "Yeah. Well, that all changed the night I met him. He was, different. I don't know how or why. He just was. We got along great. Fuck, it was like were were dating after that first night. I learned that he came out to his parents at fifteen and had been kicked out. I also learned that he wanted to become an artist."

"But he's writing books instead."

Brian shrugged, "I don't know why that is. But that summer, three weeks before I was to return to Pittsburgh and start my job at Ryder, he told me something that changed everything."

"What?"

"He had been moving from place to place around New York, never staying in one place for longer then a week. He was working part-time at a rundown restaurant because that was all he was able to do at seventeen and fresh out of high school. He told me that he had a trust fund worth 2.5 million waiting for him when he turned twenty-one."

"Why do I feel there is a but coming in?"

"Because there is. He also let it slip that he could have the trust within a year if he were to get married. I knew he didn't say it to try and get me to marry him just for that, he was just telling me the facts." Brian ran his hand through his hair, "He also said that his best friend, who is now his book agent said she would marry him but he refused to go straight just for his parents to get the money and would wait until his twenty first birthday."

"But you changed that." It wasn't a question.

Brian nodded, "I did a little planning and the last night I had before I was suppose to return to Pittsburgh, I asked him to marry me. He turned me down flat at first saying we barely knew each other and he didn't want me to give up my life for him and he didn't want to leave New York to follow me to Pittsburgh. We would have to play the loving and happily married couple for a year before he could get the trust."

"I told him I wanted to marry him. I had fallen for him, hard. I showed him the condo I rented and told him that Ryder had hooked me up with a smaller but good advertising company in New York and that my salary was almost as good as it would have been with Ryder that first year."

"But he still said no."

"Yeah," Brian huffed a laugh, "It took me saying how I actually felt for him to believe me. He finally said yes after we talked for hours. It was nearly three in the morning by the time it was settled. The next day we headed to the court house to make it official. We had even made rules that I still live by to this day."

"Rules?" Cynthia asked.

Brian nodded, "For the first year we had to pretend we were in a happy and loving marriage. We had to be monogamous. I knew we didn't have to pretend because we had talked it all out the night before. But we also set rules for after the year was up and he had his trust if we stayed married."

"I assume you did since you said he's your husband and not ex-husband."

"After the year was up and he had his trust we talked again. I told him I wanted to stay with him. I was moving up pretty nicely with the smaller firm in just that first year. That was when the rules were set in place. I didn't have to be monogamous anymore but I wasn't allowed to bring tricks home or kiss other men on the mouth. I also had to be home by three in the morning." Brian paused for a second before continuing, "I helped him get into a nice art school out there and he had a better job at a diner similar to the one on Liberty, just not as queer."

They both laughed at that before he continued.

"I tricked a little here or there, maybe twice a week and I followed the rules. I knew he wasn't tricking and it disturbed me a little that he wasn't but I was. I stopped for a while and everything seemed to balance out. We worked, he went to school but we were happy." Brian laughed, "Hell, we were even talking about having a kid after he graduated from school. His agent was going to be the surrogate and he was going to be the biological father. At least for the first kid."

"So what happened?" Cynthia prompted after five minutes of silence.

"I fucked up." Brian sank down into the chair next to Cynthia, "I got a call from my sister about my dad's death. I left without talking to him around midnight. I drank and did so many drugs I couldn't think straight. I ended up staying out all night and the following day and next night. It wasn't until the third night that I stumbled home at two in the morning with about the hundredth trick in that three days. He wasn't home, but out looking for me. He came home and found me fucking the trick in the living room."

"What did he do?"

"He didn't yell or throw a fit. He calmly told the trick to get lost and literally shoved me into the shower before putting me to bed. The next morning when I woke up he was nice and caring. He was there when I was throwing up and made sure I stayed hydrated. I felt like shit and not just because of the hangover."

"You knew what you had done."

"I made a promise and I broke it." He shrugged, "I couldn't even look him in the eye all day. That lasted for two days. He was so nice and just there. I was waiting for the yelling, but it never happened. Until I provoked him the second day. He told me he knew about my father. Claire had called back after I hung up on her and I had left my cell at the condo and he answered. I just snapped and started yelling. Things were thrown and the yelling got louder. The neighbor ended up calling the cops but by the time they arrived, we had already calmed down and I was packing to leave."

"He begged me not to go. Told me he forgave me, that I had a right to do what I did even if he didn't like it and wished I had just come to him after hearing the news. I couldn't stand it, packed and left. I returned to Pittsburgh, bought the loft and went to work for Ryder. I never called him or looked him up."

He paused and looked down at his hands in his lap. "And he never came after me."

"Explains a little of why you are the way you are." Cynthia finally said, "You still love him."

Brian couldn't believe he had just spilled everything to his assistant, but then again he could. She was the one person, besides his husband that he trusted completely.

"You still love him so go after him."

"I'm sure he's gotten over me after seven years apart."

Cynthia stood and smoothed down her skirt, "I doubt that, but there is only one way to find out."

"He has a book signing on Thursday. I didn't know his tour was coming to Pittsburgh."

"It wasn't suppose to. After Philadelphia he was suppose to head to Chicago with a two week break between." Cynthia replied, "Maybe he's back for you?"

Brian laughed, "Yeah, right."

"Why else would he have come to Pittsburgh when he wasn't scheduled?" Cynthia said as she left the office, closing the door behind her knowing her boss would need a few minutes to himself.

Brian just sat there, staring at his desk. His hand moved up to his chest were he ran his fingers over his shirt where the piece of jewelry was hidden. He pulled it from around his neck and looked down at the gold band linked to the chain he had worn ever since leaving New York. He could never bring himself to return the ring or throw it away. It was always around his neck. Nobody even knew about it. Sure, they had seen the chain around his neck and had asked a few times but he always said it was just a chain he bought in New York. He never told them about the ring linked to said chain and they never asked to see the chain so it didn't matter. Finally pulling himself back together, Brian stuffed the ring back under his dress shirt before standing and getting to work.


	2. Chapter 2

**Day One - Tuesday, 17 January, 2012 - Justin's POV**

"Holy fucking shit!" He gasped as soon as he was out of the diner.

"Justin, you alright?" His bodyguard asked, stepping up behind him.

Justin quickly shook his head, "Ben, get me out of here. I can't breathe."

Ben placed his hand on Justin's lower back and steered him off the sidewalk and towards the large black SUV with tinted windows. He opened the door and Justin climbed in, scooting over to allow Ben to get in as well and close the door.

"Hunter, back to the house. Fast."

"Dad?" Hunter asked as he started the car and looked through the rear view mirror, "What's wrong?"

"He's having a panic attack. He needs his meds." Ben replied while pulling his cell phone from his pocket and hitting a speed dial. "Yeah, Molly, listen Justin's having a panic attack. No it's not that bad just have his meds ready, we're almost there."

Justin couldn't believe it. Okay, so he could. He knew there was a chance of running into the one person he hoped to run into but feared running into with the unexpected week in Pittsburgh. He knew that Brian worked and lived in Pittsburgh and had a little voice in his head tell him that Liberty Avenue would be the first place to try and find him. He just didn't except to see him so fucking fast. He thought it would be a day or two before they would actually run into each other. He closed his eyes and leaned his head back, picturing his husband as he last saw him just minutes before. He smiled, of course Brian was just as fucking handsome as ever, if not more.

Justin wanted nothing more then to go after his man all those years ago but he didn't think Brian would want that and would just push back even harder so Justin tried to go on with his life. Brian consumed everything of him. Whatever he did, he couldn't get Brian out of his head and it had messed him up. It wasn't until Daphne had literally gotten physical with him and slapped him did he get help. That was when the writing started helping. Daphne wasn't meant to have found the first draft of the novel he was working on just to try and get over the man he knew he never would. She had just stumbled upon it one day, read it and without Justin knowing, took it to her boss. She had been working for six months at one of the smaller publishing companies in New York.

He liked the idea but he didn't like that Daphne had say in everything. Apparently she had stretched the truth in Justin's favor to get what she wanted. She and Justin had full editing and creativity over the book and any others he may have wanted to write. When she returned the next day and told him, he wanted to be angry at her. But he couldn't after she had helped him so much. So the first book was published and to their surprise, selling out fast. The demand for a second book was rising but Justin had already been prepared. He had writing two different books when the writing hit him and was actually already half through the third. Of course, they decided to wait a year and a half for the second to be published, which had given him time to finish off the third and start the fourth.

Justin opened his eyes when he felt the car pull to a stop and a slight breeze has his younger sister opened his car door. He jumped out and sucked in a deep breath. He was better and knew he didn't need the pill that she was now shoving in his face with a bottle of water. He shook his head and pushed them away, smiling slightly at his younger sister.

"I'm okay now." He told her as she frowned, "Really. I was just caught off guard."

"By what?" Molly asked

"Not what, who." he replied

"You ran into him, didn't you." Daphne asked, stepping out of the house.

Justin nodded, "I knew it was a possibility but I wasn't ready. I was able to keep the panic away until I was outside but then it became too much."

"But you're alright now?" Molly asked, concern still written all over her face.

Justin smiled again and nodded, kissing his sister on the forward. Molly had just turned eighteen when she had shown up at Justin's condo in New York (the same condo he was once living in with Brian) and demanded to stay with him. It took a week but he was finally able to get her to tell him what she was doing there. Their father was pressuring her to date the son of on of his clients. Said son was eight years older then Molly and she hated him because he expected her to be a stay at home wife like their own mother was and that was not who she was. She wanted to attend college and life her own life. Justin was so proud of her that he told her she could say as long as she wanted and when the time came, he would pay for her college. After all, he was loaded and actually had more money then their father now. That was a little over a year ago. Molly had decided to take a year off before heading off to college. But then she and Hunter had gotten close and she pushed back college for another year.

She was the whole reason they were in Pittsburgh. She wanted to check out the Pittsburgh Institute of Fine Arts. She was just as much into art as Justin was and he couldn't be more happy. She was just as good if not better at it them he was. He still sketched and painted from time to time but writing took up most of him time now. Lest then four months after Brian had left him all those years back, Justin couldn't cope and he had been failing so badly at the art school that Brian had helped him get into that he just quit. He didn't have the muse for it anymore.

Justin turned back to Daphne, "And how are you and my little one doing?"

"Just fine. She's a little jumpy today." Daphne laughed, placing her hands on her large stomach. Daphne was currently eight and a half months pregnant with her's and Justin's first child.

"How do you know it's a girl?" Justin quirked his eyebrow, "I still say it's a boy."

"I'm with Justin." Hunter smirked, "Being that active, it's a boy."

"That doesn't mean anything." Molly huffed, "Maybe she's going to be a dancer."

"If she has Justin's genius I hope to god she isn't." Daphne replied

"Hey!" Justin mocked offended, "I resent that."

"I'm only teasing."

"It was a dark time, Daph."

"I know, I'm sorry." Daphne pouted and Justin's resolve melted.

"She's got you whipped." Hunter laughed as they all headed into the house.

"Shut up or I'm throwing you in the barn tonight." Justin stated as they entered the kitchen.

"Right and I'll sneak right back in with Mol's help."

"Sometimes I think Justin is just as young and immature as Hunter still." Daphne stage whispered to Ben and Molly and they all snickered.

Justin and Hunter glared at each other before joining in with the laughter. Justin still had his food from the diner in hand but he wasn't feeling up to eating anymore so he headed it off to Hunter.

"I'll be in the study." He announced and left the kitchen.

Justin sat down on the sofa with a glass of Beam and just stared into the fire as he remembered his time back with Brian all those long years before.

* * *

_Justin had just decided to head to the nearest gay bar after having a very long and painful conversation with his mother. She was still trying to agree to his father's demands so they could be a family again and he was sick of it. It had been over two years and nothing had changed, except for his home address and that changed more then he could even remember at this point. At seventeen, he was pretty known with the gay scene in downtown New York. Hell, he use to sneak down there just to sketch before he even came out two years before. Now, he sat alone at the bar, shooting back shot after shot. The bartender knew him. Knew it was just seventeen, but didn't seem to care. Business and business, Justin guessed._

_That was when he sat down. Brian Kinney. He was hot and seemed to be cruising the room as he leaned his elbows on the bar. Justin wasn't stupid. He knew the look on the guys face. Brian Kinney was a fuck 'em and leave 'em type. Not something Justin wanted or needed but he couldn't resist. The urge to have him, even just for one night was too strong. Brian Kinney was fucking God! Getting picked up by Brian Kinney was easier then Justin thought it would have been. All he had to do was ask it he wanted to fuck. Kinney had smirked, grabbed his arm and pulled him out out of the bar before Justin had even realized what the fuck was going on around him._

_And then Kinney was kissing him and damn it was fucking hot. Justin melted right into the kiss and wrapped his arms around Kinney's neck while Kinney wrapped his own arms around Justin's waist, pressing their bodies together tightly. Justin could feel Kinney's hard on pressing into his thigh and he moaned into the deepened kiss. But then Kinney pulled away because breathing became mandatory._

_"Your place or mine?" Kinney had asked and at first it took Justin a second to realize the taller brunet had even asked him a question._

_"Yours." He breathed before reaching up to kiss the man once again._

* * *

The memory disappeared as Justin opened his eyes to find Daphne standing over him with a plate of food. He looked at his watch and couldn't believe it was past dinner time already. She sat the plate on his lap before sitting down next to him while he ate.

"So what did you talk about?" She asked softly as he had his broiled chicken breast.

Justin knew who she was talking about and sighed, "He asked how I've been and I told him my life was perfect. Can you believe that? I was so shocked and panicked when I saw him that I said it was perfect."

"What did he say?"

"That his life was fucking fabulous." Justin laughed, "And I'm pretty sure he wasn't lying because we both know his professional life."

"Yes, but we don't know his personal."

"He wasn't wearing his ring."

"Neither are you."

"But you know where mine is." Justin pulled the chain from around his neck with the gold band linked to it.

Daphne sighed, "Jus, you two need to sit down and fucking talk about this. I know it's still eating you up inside. I've seen your sketchbooks."

"No." Justin shook his head, "After Molly checks out PIFA on Friday morning, I want to leave. We should have just let her and Hunter come down here while we headed to Chicago."

"Justin..."

"No, it's final Daph." Justin looked over at his best friend and smiled, "I don't think I can stand to see him again and not break down. I'm already having a hard time not falling back into that old pattern after he first left."

"Alright. I'll make sure that Ben and I have everything packed for the drive out Friday afternoon or evening after Molly is done at PIFA."

"Thank you."

"I love you, Jus."

"I love you too, Daph."

Daphne kissed his cheek before standing and leaving the study so he could be alone again. Justin took a deep breath and sat his barely touched plate of food on the table in front of him. He really wanted nothing more then to get drunk off his ass but knew that he couldn't. Not just because it was a bad idea, but because he had a very pregnant best friend that was ready to pop and he needed to be at his best for her. And for his sister. She needed him now too and he is not going to fail either of them.


	3. Chapter 3

**Day Two - Wednesday, 18 January, 2012 - Brian's POV**

Brian had taken the last two days off from work. He just could not concentrate knowing that his husband was in town. After not being able to work for an hour after running into Justin, Brian had left work. He knew that Cynthia and Ted would be able to take care of anything. He made sure to have Cynthia tell anyone that called that he was on a business trip. He didn't want to be disturbed while he was trying to decide what he wanted to do. Okay, so he already knew what he wanted to do. He wanted his husband back. He was tired of the Stud of Liberty routine. He wanted to settle down with his husband again, even if that meant returning to New York.

Kinnetic was doing good, he would be able to open up a branch in New York if he had to. If that was the only way to be with Justin again, he would do it in a heart beat. The only downfall would be that he wouldn't be near his son anymore. After Gus had been born three years ago, Brian had changed a little but he still drank too much and fucked too many guys. It had taken a year for Lindsay and Melanie to talk him into being the father for them. Melanie didn't want him to be, but Lindsay said she wouldn't have a child unless Brian was the father.

Brian had made some demands himself before allowing them to use his sperm. He wanted to be apart of his child's life. They agreed that he could keep his parental rights but they were able to give Melanie guardianship so she was able to go to school and the doctor's office with Gus just like Brian and Lindsay. He also wanted to have the baby at least one weekend a month from Friday night to Sunday night and to be able to see and take him for the day whenever he wanted. They had surprisingly agreed to it all.

They signed the papers the night Gus Peterson Marcus Kinney was born.

Now, Brian was sitting in his loft, just lounging on the sofa. The TV was on and an old James Dean movie was playing, but Brian wasn't paying any attention. His mind kept wondering back to the two and a half years he had with his husband before he fucked it all up and left. His fingers playing with the gold band on the chain around his neck unconsciously.

* * *

_Brian listened to the soft pattering of his husband's feet as the younger man made his way around the kitchen. Their bedroom door was open and if Brian stretched out across the bed, he could see the hall and part of the living room and kitchen. He was to lazy to do so, instead just lounged back on his side of the bed with a cigarette._

"I wish you wouldn't smoke in here." Justin walked back into the room with two cups of coffee, "I don't care in the living room but not in here."

Brian smirked as he stubbing out the cigarette and taking the offered cup of coffee and taking a sip. It was perfect, just the way he liked it. He stretched his arm above his head and waited for the blond to tuck himself into Brian's side before the older man wrapped his arm around Justin's waist. They sat there staring at the painting Justin made for Brian's last birthday just two months ago. It was Brian leaning over the pool table at their favorite bar downtown. Brian loved it and hung it up in their bedroom that same night Jusitn had given it to him.

"What are we doing today?" Brian asked, leaning his head back against the headboard and closing his eyes.

"Well it's Sunday so we have to go shopping but after that, nothing."

"Nothing?"

"Yes, nothing." Justin smiled and kissed Brian's chest, "We're just going to laze around, possibly fuck the day away."

"I like how you think." Justin could hear the smirk in his husband's voice.

* * *

_"You need a haircut." Justin ran his hand through the brunet's hair._

"You can talk." Brian laughed, running his own hand through the blond's hair and lightly taking a fist full of the blond locks, "On second though, I like your hair long."

Justin laughed, "Just because you like to grab it during sex."

"Exactly." Brian smiled down at his husband before kissing him.

The kiss quickly became heated and it wasn't long before they found themselves back in bed for the third time that day. Neither of them had anything better to do for the day and they had already done the shopping for the week.

* * *

"Brian?"

Brian opened his eyes and turned his head to see Cynthia standing at the door.

"What's wrong?" He asked, turning the volume on the TV on mute.

"Nothing, just thought I would give you this." Cynthia held up a book, "It's Justin's latest novel. You left it at the office."

"Thanks." Brian stood and followed Cynthia into the kitchen.

Cynthia sat the book down on the counter as she sat on one of the bar stools and watched as her boss started the coffee. She had done a lot of thinking herself after Brian had revealed to her that Justin Taylor was his husband, has been for the last ten years or so. She still couldn't quite believe it after knowing Brian for six years. Those six years she has worked for him. Knowing the kind of lifestyle he leads nightly, she just couldn't picture him settled down like he had been talking about the day before in his office.

"Are you going to his book signing tomorrow?" Cynthia asked as Brian handed her a cup of fresh brewed coffee, "Thanks."

"You already know the answer so why ask?" Brian replied, stirring sugar into his coffee. He was standing on the other side of the counter from Cynthia.

Cynthia smiled, "Just trying to strike a conversation."

Brian laughed and looked up at the blond, "I probably won't be back into work this week, think you and Ted can manage?"

"Of course we can." Cynthia smirked, "So the rest of the week huh. You're very confident that you're getting him back."

"No. Just being realistic." Brian frowned, "If he does, I want to spend the rest of the time he's in town with him. If he doesn't."

"You want time to get over him." Cynthia finished for him, "You have reservations at eight tomorrow night for two at Bella Luna."

Brian quirked his eyebrow and smirked, "Now who's the confident one that he'll want to be with me?"

Cynthia shrugged and took a sip of her coffee before answering. "Well this way at the book signing, because he is going to be busy you can just tell him you'd like to have dinner and catch up. Over dinner you can decide together if you want to be back together of file for divorce."

"What would I do without you." Brian said sarcastically but with a bit of humor.

"Crash and burn." Cynthia replied with a laugh before she became serious, "Wasn't this weekend suppose to be yours with Gus?"

Brian nodded, "I called Linds this morning to reschedule for next weekend."

"I'm sure Melanie was pissed."

"She was't home but I know I'll hear something about it soon." Brian finished off his coffee, "I told Linds that I had a last minute business trip and wouldn't be back until Monday."

"Well, thank you for the coffee." Cynthia stood, "But I must get back to the office. The boss is a real asshole."

Brian laughed and knew that was what Cynthia was trying to do. She kissed his cheek before leaving the loft. Brian cleaned their cups before headed back to the TV to finish watching or pretending to watch his movie. His mind was still on his husband and all the good times they had together before he went and fucked it all up.

**Day Two - Wednesday, 18 January, 2012 - Justin's POV**

"Hey Jus." Molly walked into the kitchen to find her brother sitting at the counter drinking coffee.

"Hey Mollask." Justin smiled at his younger sister,

"Daphne told me you want to leave right away after I check out PIFA." Molly leaned against the counter across from Justin, "Why? I thought the whole reason behind you all following me here was so that you could try and get your husband back?"

Justin sighed, "Did she also tell you that I ran into him yesterday and what was said?"

"Yes and we all know your side was a complete lie." Molly rolled her eyes, much like her brother. "You need to go out and find him and talk to him. I'm sure he's pinning over you just like you are with him. I mean really, from the pictures I've seen of you two hanging around here and back in New York. Why wouldn't you two want to still be together?"

Justin smiled, "He looks even hotter then he did then."

"Even more reason!" Molly threw her hands up in the air.

Justin laughed as he watched his sister stomp around the kitchen, making herself something to eat. Just then Ben, Hunter and Daphne all walked in, ready for the day. Hunter plopped down next to Justin at the counter and stole his coffee while Ben went to fill his own cup. Molly handed a glass of orange juice to Daphne, who then sat on the other side of the counter next to Justin.

"What are we all doing today?" Hunter asked

"I'm going exploring." Molly smiled, "I want to check out all the places close to the school before Friday."

"Ben, you can have the day off. I'm spending it shopping with Daph."

"Are you sure?" Ben asked, looking concerned.

Justin nodded, "We'll be fine. You'll only be a call away if we need you."

"Okay." Ben nodded

"I'll go with Molly." Hunter announced like they didn't already know.

* * *

"So, where are we shopping first?" Justin asked as he and Daphne walked down the street.

Daphne just smiled and lopped her arm through her best friend's as they walked. She knew exactly where they were going but she was not going to tell Justin that until they got there. First, they had another stop to make. She wanted to go clothes shopping for their little one again. They had the whole nursery set up back in New York with everything they would need, but she had been in a shopping frenzy ever since they found out she was pregnant. It was not long before they were walking into a baby store and Justin was groaning as he followed his very pregnant best friend.

"Daphne, we have enough baby clothes." Justin mumbled as he followed her through the onesies.

"You can never have enough baby clothes." Daphne laughed, "Besides, this is just to keep you destraced until lunch."

"What is that suppose to mean?" Justin asked

Daphne just smiled at him and he knew where she was going to be taking him. He didn't want to head back to Liberty Avenue. Justin knew that his family was trying to get him back with his husband now. Ben, Daphne and Justin were still suppose to be in New York for a two week break from Justin's book tour and signing while Molly and Hunter came to Pittsburgh to check out PIFA. They were only going to be gone Wednesday through Saturday but Justin decided they should all go and be there Tuesday through Monday.

Nobody understood why Justin had wanted to be there so long until he told them about Brian. Daphne and Molly were the only one that knew about Justin's husband all those years because they had been there when they were together and had been married. Daphne just didn't know they were still married or that Justin still carried the Kinney name.

* * *

"I hate you." Justin hissed under his breath for the tenth time as they entered the Liberty Diner.

"No you don't." Daphne sighed, once again.

"What are you trying to accomplish here?" Justin asked as they slid into a booth, sitting across from each other.

"Exactly what you came here to do in the first place." Daphne replied, "So suck it up, Mr. Kinney."

"Shhh." Justin looked around to make sure nobody was listening, "It's Taylor and you know it."

"Only for your writing name." Daphne smirked, "I see the contracts you sign for the books remember. You have to sign those Justin Kinney because it's your legal name."

"Okay. So it's Kinney. Are you happy." Justin whispered, "Now shut up about it."

A red head smacking her gum walked up to their table, "Holy shit you're Justin Taylor. Kiki told me you were in here yesterday but I didn't believe her."

Justin smiled, "I was here yesterday, but only for a few minutes."

The waitress nodded, "Also told me you were talking to Brian. Keep away from him if you know what's good for you." She then smiled, "I'm Debbie by the way. So, what can I get ya?"

Justin and Daphne ordered and after a minute of talking with Daphne about her pregnancy, Debbie went off to put in their order. Daphne was smiling when Debbie walked away and Justin couldn't help but laugh.

"Nothing like being told to keep away from your own husband if you know what's good for you." Daphne laughed with him.

Justin nodded, "Nobody knew we were married except for you, my parents and Molly. I don't even know if he told his own family."

"Didn't Brian say that his mother worked at the Liberty Diner."

Justin nodded, "His surrogate mother."

"And wasn't her name Deb?" Daphne questioned

"Holy shit." Justin looked at the waitress as she walked with someone at the counter, "That might actually be her."

The two continued to talk after Debbie returned with their food. It was another hour before they finished, paid and left the diner. Brian had not shown up at all and surprisingly they were not bothered by any of Justin's fans.

"You know something." Daphne looped her arm with Justin's again as they headed down the street with their shopping from the baby store.

"Hmm?"

"I don't think anyone knows that you're gay." She laughed, "I mean over the years you've never been seen with another guy or out at a gay club or bar and now you've been seen twice on Liberty Avenue, the gay part of Pittsburgh."

"Yeah, everyone believes I'm married to you or something."

"Is that a bad thing?" Daphne pouted

"It would never be a bad thing, Daph." Justin kissed her check, "But you're right. Nobody knows that I'm gay. Maybe I should start putting myself out there again."

"Right along side your husband." Daphne added, "I am not going to watch you for another ten years pinning after someone you could easily get back just because you were to fucking scared to chase after him."

Justin sighed. He knew that she was right.


	4. Chapter 4

**Day Three - Thursday, 19 January, 2012 - Brian's POV**

Brian stood back as the crowd gathered around the blond, waiting for their turn to get their book signed and talk with the blond and get a picture taken with him. A smile could be found on Brian's face as he watched his husband greeting everyone with a huge sunshine smile, though Brian knew it was all faked. Brian knew when Justin was faking his happiness almost just as easily as Justin was able to call Brian out on his bullshit instantly. Brian just wanted to go up there and pull his husband into a kiss. He longed to taste his husband again.

"He went through a really dark time after you left."

Brian jumped as he turned to the owner of the voice. He smiled as he recognized Justin's best friend and now agent. He also noticed that she was pregnant and looking to be about ready to pop.

"I'm almost nine months." Daphne said, placing her hand on his stomach, "I know you and Justin were thinking about having kids someday but after you left he sort of refused to talk about anything like that. It took a while but he agreed to be the father because I wanted him to be."

Brian nodded, "Congratulations."

"Thanks." Daphne smiled for a second before becoming serious again and looking up at Brian, "Yoou hurt him and I should kick your ass for it. I really wanted to hunt you down after Justin called me the following morning after you left."

"You should have."

"He wanted to go after you, you know."

"Then why didn't he?"

"Because he was afraid you would pull away more," Daphne shrugged, "I think he believed or at least was hoping that after you cooled down you realized what a mistake it was for leaving and come back. That lasted about a week. And then the drinking and the drugs started."

"How bad was it?"

"Bad. He was out drinking and doing drugs from seven or eight to around six in the morning." Daphne replied. "He never tricked though. Even all these years later, he's stayed faithful to you, just hoping."

Brian frowned, "He hasn't been with anyone?"

Daphne shook her head, "Are you surprised? He fell in love with you. That never stopped. And by the look on your face, I'd say you haven't stopped loving him either."

"I haven't."

"Good, so why the fuck are you being a complete asshole?"

Brian chuckled, "It's who I am."

"No it's not." Daphne smirked, "Get your ass in that line and talk to him."

Brian nodded and stepped into the line before turning back around to Daphne, "It is a bot or girl?"

Daphne smiled, "It's a girl, why?"

"Because now if we do get back together, I can tell my son he has a little sister."

Daphne's eyes widened, "You have a son?"

Brian nodded, "Same situation as you and Justin, sort of. Lindsay and her partner Melanie wanted a kid and Lindsay wanted me as the father."

"How old?"

"Three."

Daphne nodded, leaning up to kiss his cheek before walking away. Brian turned back to the line and followed it up to the front of the store where Justin was sitting. It only took about twenty minutes for Brian to reach the front and by the time there were only three people ahead of him he was nerve and ready to bolt. He didn't know why he was so nervous or felt sick to his stomach just to talk to his own husband. Maybe it was because it had been years since they were together and he was about to ask him out to dinner. Finally, it was his turn. He was a little greatful that Justin didn't look up as Brian sat his copy of Justin's new book down on the table in front of the blond.

"Who can I make this out too?" Justin asked, opening to the cover of the book and getting his pen ready.

"Br..." Brian cleared his throat, "Your husband."

Before the pen even touched the book, Justin's head snapped up and Brian visibly relaxed when he saw the real sunshine smile on his husband's lips. Brian smiled back at him and took a step closer to the table.

"Are you really here to get this signed or are you wanting to talk?" Justin asked, the smile never leaving his face.

"Both." Brian replied, "You can just sign it like the other two with just my first name."

Justin nodded and started signing the book before realizing what the older man had said. He looked back up at his husband.

"You have my other two books and they've been signed by me?" He asked. "How come I don't remember seeing you?"

Brian smirked, "I was too afraid to face you. I had my assistant Cynthia stand in line and get them signed for me."

Justin laughed, "I bet she loved that."

Brian shrugged and Justin went back to signing the book. When he finished he closed the cover and slid it back across the table at Brian, who picked it up. They smiled at each other once again.

"So you wanted to talk?" Justin asked, "This ends in about two hours if you want to wait? Unless you have to get to work or something."

Brian shook his head, "No, I don't. Uh, I was actually hoping we could possible go to dinner tonight if you're free?"

"I'd like that."

"Good." Brian nodded, "I have reservations at Bella Luna for eight. Do you know where that is?"

Justin chuckled, "I don't know where anything is but I'm sure Molly will be able to help me. Or the GPS in my car."

Brian laughed with him, "Right. See you at eight then."

"Yeah." Justin nodded

Brian gave him a little wave before heading out of the store. He looked back to give Justin one more smile. The young blond was watching him walk away. Brian smirked knowing that the blond was checking out his ass and he knew he was right as soon as their eyes locked and Justin blushed. Brian turned back around as he reached the door and came to a dead stop right in front of Emmett.

"Fuck." He muttered as he saw the other man's smile.

"Lindsay told me you were away on business." Emmett asked

Brian sighed, "If you know what's best for you, you won't say a fucking word about seeing me here."

"Why are you here?" Emmett asked, "You don't read Justin Taylor's books."

"How would you know?" Brian asked, tongue in cheek, "You don't know everything about me, Honeycutt."

"Then enlighten me."

Brian rolled his eyes, "I have to get to work."

"You skipped out of work this morning to get a book signed by Justin Taylor." Emmett stated, "That's a little random, even for you. And don't call me Honeycutt."

Brian smirked, "I guess you'll just have to wait and find out just like everyone else."

Brian walked away before Emmett could ask another question. He knew that the other man was going to be very curious now and it would drive Emmett crazy now knowing the latest gossip to tell all of Liberty Avenue and the rest of the gang. Smiling as he headed out to his car, he found Daphne leaning against the passenger door of his jeep.

"How did you know this was my car?"

"Please, it's the same fucking car you've had since you married Justin." Daphne replied, "Did you talk?"

"Yes." Brian nodded, leaning against the car next to her, "We're going to dinner tonight to actually talk."

"Good. Are you going to ask him for a divorce?"

"Honestly?"

Daphne looked at him and he chuckled.

"No, I want him back." He answered

"Good." Daphne pushed away from the jeep, "You hurt him and this time I will hunt you down and kick your ass before ripping your balls off and feeding them to you." She then waddled back to the building and inside.

Brian shook his head, lit a cigarette and got into the jeep to head home. He would have to keep the book safe at the loft until he would be returning to Kinnetic to place it into the safe in his office with the other two. He had to go home and get ready for his date with his husband. That thought just made him worry and nerve all over again.

**Day Three - Thursday, 19 January, 2012 - Justin's POV**

Justin watched as his husband walked away, staring at his ass the whole time. When Brian had looked back at him, Justin knew he had been caught and he blushed, quickly looking away and going back to work. He really could not wait for eight o'clock to come around now. He wanted nothing more then to have dinner with his husband and really tell him how he feels. He wouldn't be able to deny that he is still hurt that Brian had walked away all those years ago and never returned or called or anything, but he could also admit that he was too afraid to contact Brian either. He knew all about Brian starting Kinnetic and could have easily called his office. Hell, he could have called his cell phone. He still had the number and knew that Brian still had the same phone number.

After the two hours were up, Justin stood and stretched just as Daphne walked up to him, a huge smile on her family. He knew right away that she had seen Brian. He just didn't know if they had talked or anything.

"That was a great turn out for them only having notice three days ago." Daphne stated as Justin packed up to leave.

"Yeah, I was surprised about that." Justin laughed, "Listen, I know you saw him here."

"I did." Daphne nodded

"He asked me out to dinner tonight."

"I know." She replied, "I talked to him twice. Once before he talked to you and then after, outside."

"Of course you did." Justin smirked as they walked out to the car, Ben following close behind. "He had reservations at a restaurant called Bella Luna for eight."

Daphne squealed, "Oh my God! Molly called this afternoon and told me about that place. She and Hunter stopped there earlier. It's like the perfect couples restaurant or something."

Justin smiled, "Good. They can tell me where the place is then."

They made it back to the house in record time when Ben heard that Justin had three hours to get ready for his date with Brian and to find the restaurant. Justin didn't want to be late and he had a feeling he was going to end up getting lost even with the GPS in the car. While he was in the shower, Daphne was picking out his clothes and Molly was out in the car programing the restaurant into the GPS for him. Ben and Hunter were sitting in the kitchen talking when Daphne walked back in.

"You think this is it?" Hunter asked, "The make it or break it for them."

"They better make it." Daphne sat down at the kitchen table, "I'm sick of seeing him moping around the week of Valentine's Day and their anniversary."

"And basically every day of the week." Molly chimed in as she walked back into the kitchen, "If they both know what is good for them they would try again."

"I don't think either do know what is good for them or they wouldn't have broken up in the first place." Ben replied

"He's got a point." Justin nodded as he entered the kitchen, "So how do I look?"

"Handsome." "Perfect." "Amazing." "Fuckable."

Everyone turned to Daphne and she just smiled.


End file.
